


Let's see what happens

by Owlrinth



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlrinth/pseuds/Owlrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dan had been friends for years. You guys were together almost all of the time; he even managed to get you working with the Grump Gang. Now you have been evicted from your apartment and with nowhere else to go you find yourself at Danny's doorstep. You hope that you'll be able to stay just till you can get back up on your feet. However with the crush you have been hiding for Danny starts to rear its head you find it harder and harder to resist your urge to jump on him. What will you do now that you are in such close quarters all of the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's see what happens

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name

"That's it! You haven't been paying your bills and you are an awful roommate!" your supposed friend shouts as she shoves another box full of your stuff into the hall. "I talked to the landlord and after I explained everything to him he agreed to have you evicted!" she shouts as she shoves the eviction notice at you. " (Y/N), I'm giving you a week to move all of your shit out. If its not out by then I'm having it thrown away!" she finally shouts as she closes the door in your face.

You stand there in a daze staring at the two boxes that she packed and shoved into the hallway. You open one up and see that its your PlayStation and all of your games. 'Well at least she gave me my PlayStation. That's the one thing I care the most about.' You think to yourself as you pick up the box. You look in the other box and see that its your movie collection. The box isn't to big so you hoist it on top of the other and head out the building.

Once you started up the car you just started driving. But you weren't sure where to, all you knew was that you had to find a place to stay. With out even realizing it you started to head in the direction of your best friends house; Danny. As you pull up you think that you probably should have given him a heads up, but you were still in slight shock and quite frankly didn't care. You couldn't tell if you were angry or just upset by what happened. It's not like you hadn't been trying to as hard as you could to pay the bills, but money was tight and you were working yourself to the breaking point. 

You knocked on the door not even fully registering when you got out of your car. Danny flings open the door with a smile spread across his face.

"(Y/N), Hey! I wasn't expecting you!" he exclaims but quickly his smile dissipates to a look of concern. "(Y/N), whats wrong? What happened?" he asks as he pulls you inside. 

You take a seat on the couch and Danny sits beside you staring at you still with a look of concern across his face.

"I got evicted," you said as you pull out the notice from your pocket and show it to him.

"Wait why?!" Danny exclaims baffled by the statement.

"Well my roommate was upset that I wasn't paying the bills and so she got in contact with the landlord and had me evicted. Now she's giving my a week to move out all of my crap," you say and as you do the realization finally hits you that you are homeless. You feel a pain in your chest and a lump start to form in your throat. You hadn't been in this situation since you were eighteen. Right after your birthday your father had kicked you out and called you ungrateful and that you deserved to starve in the streets of California. You felt the pain of the memory in your chest and tears started to form in your eyes.

"Hey, no, don't cry," Danny said as he pulled you into his chest. "Everything is going to be okay (Y/N)."

"But Danny I'm homeless!" You exclaimed into his chest as a sob came out. 

"No you're not," She said as he pulled you away slightly and look down at you. "You are going to stay here with me and everything is going to be okay."

A look of shock spread across your face as you could tell that Danny was being completely serious. 

"No way. I cant stay here," you say as you push away from him.

"Why not?" he asked with a puzzled look spread across his face.

"Because I don't want to be a burden on you."

"(Y/N)," Danny said as he grabbed your face so that you would be looking him in the eyes. "You are staying here and that is that. I'm not going to let you bum it out on the streets of Cali. Not on my watch young lady," he said with a laugh. "Plus you are no burden to me," he stated with a smile spread across his lips. 

You sat for a moment staring at the fluffy haired goof in front of you. You knew that staying here was really your only option at this point; Danny was your closest friend after all. However there was still part of you that felt it wasn't a good idea. You had always had a thing for Danny ever since you met him. He was sweet, cute and had the same phallic sense of humor you did. Although you thought you had mostly gotten rid of your crush you weren't so sure living with the man would help.

"Hell I don't really have any other choice do I," you finally spoke as you smiled back at him.

"Exactly!" Danny exclaimed. "Now why don't you go take a nap in my room, you look pretty exhausted. Tomorrow you, me and he rest of the Grumps with head to your place and pick up your stuff. How does that sound?"

"Amazing," you said with a sigh as you felt a wave of relief and the exhaustion hit. "Thank you so much Danny!" you said as you hugged him.

"No problem, Mr. Sexbang to the rescue!" Danny exclaimed as he threw a fist in the air to mimic the superhero stance.

"You're unbelievable," you say as you walk towards his room. 

'This was going to be a fun time,' you thought. 'Plus how bad could it be? I'm sure I don't even like him that much anymore.' you thought as you pushed open the door to his room. As soon as you do Danny scent assaulted you nostrils and there was only one thought that ran through your head as you felt your heart jump. 'Crap!'


End file.
